Challenge Book!
by Sorrelfeather of WindClan
Summary: This is my big fat book of challenges that I have done for various forums!
1. Young Swimmers - OceanClan

**A/N:** Hey everybody! This is my first challenge; one for OceanClan! Psst, go check them out. They're cool.

Challenge: Young Swimmers

…

"Help!" the small mewls came from the direction of the rushing water, "Help me!"

I pelted through the forest, paws crunching the leaves scattered among the ground. My surroundings were a blur as I sprinted; coming closer to the river every second.

I skid into the clearing, sand billowing up around my paws. Green eyes darting around, I finally sighted the two kits.

Pinekit and Jaykit had managed to sneak out of the camp this morning, and everyone had gone to search for them. I had been checking the Mossy Hollow when I had heard their mewls, as the river was close by.

"Hel-," Pinekit's cry was cut off by water rushing into her mouth. A tree-length away from her was Jaykit.

"I can't swim!" Jaykit screeched from a bit farther down the river. I glanced at the blue-grey tom, panicked.

My gaze darted from kit to kit as I stepped closer to the riverbank.

Jaykit, or Pinekit?

Pinekit was my best friend's kit. Jaykit was Blackfang's kit; a cruel merciless tom. If I didn't save Pinekit, my best friend would hate me. If I didn't save Jaykit, Blackfang would probably kill me.

I've got to at least _try_ to save both.

Gritting my teeth and flexing my claws, I leaped into the strong current of the river. Letting out a fierce cry, I struggled upstream to grab Jaykit before allowing the current to carry me down to Pinekit.

I was about a rabbit leap away from Jaykit when the small kit hit a rock and was thrown under the fierce torrents. Gasping for breath, I dove down with my jaws open to grab his tiny figure. I kicked fiercely as I attempted to locate him. I was running out of air and I felt my vision getting blurry.

Something brushed my back paw and I twisted around, snagging the object in my jaws. I emerged on the surface again, coughing with a limp Jaykit in my grasp.

I flung him onto the bank, gasping for air, and started to move downstream, but with a sinking sense of horror I realized I could no longer see Pinekit.

"Pinekit!" I spluttered out, my strength leaving me rapidly as the cold water turned my muscles to mud.

"Help!" I heard another muffled cry, and I saw a flash of brown a few mouse-lengths away.

I pushed off of the side of the bank with my last bit of strength, back claws tearing up clumps of grass.

Nearing her, I lunged for the kit. I felt flames of exhaustion lap at my vision.

I felt her fur in my teeth and I struggled to the side, flinging her out of the water. My chest burnt as the last bit of breath escaped my mouth in the form of a bubble.

Paddling feebly towards shore, my front paws brushed against a rock, just before I was slammed into it, head first.

My vision faded to black as I sunk to the bottom of the river.

…

 **A/N:** Dunno how I feel about this one! Not my best work, but it's not TOO bad. I hope you like it, Splashstar.


	2. Revenge - OceanClan

**A/N:** This is my second challenge for OceanClan!

 _Theme: Revenge_

…

"Grasspelt, Gorsefrost, Sandstep, Icepaw, you are all going to come with me," Flameclaw directed, flicking his tail in the direction of a large rock, "Dewfeather, Sorrelpaw, Redpelt and Spottedcloud are all going to spring out at the dawn patrol as soon as they cross the border. If they need help, we'll come in. If not, we're staying behind the rock. If they don't cross the border, then we leave and come back this evening."

Sorrelpaw nodded as her deputy gave out the orders. Her mentor, Redpelt, stood on her right and her mother, Dewfeather, on her left. The gray she-cat gave her sorrel daughter a reassuring glance.

"Dewfeather, Sorrelpaw, Redpelt and Spottedcloud, go hide in the brush right in front of the rock. Their patrol should be here any minute. Sorrelpaw, be careful. It's your first battle so try to stay away from most of the action," Flameclaw ordered with a flick of his tail, "Good luck WindClan."

Sorrelpaw and her companions padded towards the patch of heather quietly, settling down into the very middle.

"Like Flameclaw said," Redpelt laid his tail over Sorrelpaw's back, "Be careful, don't take on anyone bigger than you, and stay away from the big fights."

Nodding, Sorrelpaw turned to her mother who was watching her daughter converse with her mentor with pride-filled green eyes.

"You'll do great," Dewfeather said quietly, "I'm sure."

"Thanks," Sorrelpaw nuzzled into her mother's side for a moment.

"They're coming!" Spottedcloud hissed, quieting the whole group of cats.

"I smell them, they're close by," one of the ThunderClan cats hissed.

"You mouse-brain," another cat said, "Their dawn patrol just passed through. We'll be fine. Hurry up though, the queens need food."

Sorrelpaw narrowed her green eyes, looking through the thick heather. She saw a black and white cat hop across the calm river with ease, a ginger tabby and a brown tabby following.

"I wonder if there's some rabbit in this heather patch," the ginger tabby shrugged, padding towards the waiting patrol of warriors.

Redpelt flicked his tail once, twice, thrice…

And they sprung.

Letting out a startled yowl, the ginger tabby turned tail and went to flee. But Redpelt had his tail between his teeth.

The brown tabby lunged at Spottedcloud and they tumbled off to the side. The smallest cat of all, the black and white one, was looking straight at Sorrelpaw.

With a fierce battle cry he launched himself at the apprentice. Extending her claws, she reared up as he came at her and jumped into the air, landing behind him as he skid to a stop.

Spinning around, she ran towards him and got a few hits on the back of his head before he began to retaliate. Dodging blows left and right, she felt his claws pierce her left ear.

Gritting her teeth, she made sure the pain just encouraged her to fight harder.

She ducked under a flying paw and swept out both of his front paws, causing him to face plant into the grass. She started to claw tufts of fur off of his back, keeping the squirming cat under her.

"Let me go!" his muffled yowl sounded and he lurched upwards, throwing Sorrelpaw off and fleeing back to camp.

Looking around to see who she should help, she noticed that the ginger tabby was putting up quite a fight. In fact, he seemed to be keeping Spottedcloud and Redpelt both occupied.

Spinning around, she saw the brown tabby warrior pushing her mom back to the river. Dewfeather was struggling to not get smacked by flying claws, her strength obviously fading.

Without a second thought, Sorrelpaw launched herself in her mother's direction. She leaped onto the brown tabby cat's back, digging in her claws and yanking backwards. With a startled yowl he was thrown in the opposite direction of Dewfeather and Sorrelpaw leaped off. Dewfeather leaped at his front, clawing him across the shoulder as he turned back to fight her. Sorrelpaw swept at his nose, accidentally leaving her chest exposed. He headbutted her and she went _flying_ , landing a good fox-length away from her mother and her opponent.

Head spinning, Sorrelpaw scrambled to get back to her mother as she was overpowered. She was a mouse-length away from pulling the tabby off of her, when he delivered a blow to Dewfeather's cheek. The force of the impact sent her sprawling onto the riverbank, the previously calm torrents now raging from an unknown source. Maybe StarClan was mad.

Enraged, Sorrelpaw yowled and leaped at the warrior once more. He spun around and intercepted her, flinging her to the ground. She was about to charge again, but a yowl caught her attention.

The harsh current of the river was ripping Dewfeather from the bank.

"Mom!" Sorrelpaw exclaimed, running towards the river. Claws caught her shoulder and she was thrown to the side, getting a face full of dirt. She spat the foul stuff out of her mouth, looking back to the riverbed.

A horrid sight awaited her eyes.

Dewfeather was no longer attached to the bank, her claw marks the only trace remaining.

"No!" Sorrelfeather cried, attracting the attention of Redpelt. He left the golden tabby to Spottedcloud, who put on a surge of strength and chased him across the border with a bite to the foreleg.

"Dewfeather! She's in the river!" Sorrelpaw gasped out, turning to the smirking brown tabby.

"You piece of fox dung!" Sorrelpaw roared, flinging herself at him. She forced him to back up by batting at his face and shoulders, tearing off clumps of fur every single hit she landed. His eyes were growing wider by the second, and all of his defensive moves were completely useless against the enraged apprentice. She abandoned swiping at his face and instead ducked down really low and got under him, flipping over and driving her claws into his underside. He yowled, the wind knocked out of him as he went flying. He landed on the bank, blood pooling onto the dirt below him. He sent a horrified glance at Sorrelpaw before launching himself across the river and sprinting back to his camp.

Breathing heavily, Sorrelpaw ignored Redpelt and raced downstream, looking for any sign of her mother. Spotting a bit of gray among the white foam of the river, she sprung right into the water.

Her paws connected with a soft material, and she instantly dug her claws into whatever it was. Scrabbling onto the bank, she tried her best to keep a grip as she heaved the form above water.

She managed to toss the body of her mother onto the bank before struggling up it herself, not even caring that she was on ThunderClan territory now. She pulled her mother farther away from the water.

"Mom," she exclaimed, chest heaving, "Mom, wake up!"

She pressed her ear to the wet chest of her mother, not hearing anything.

"No, mom, no," she cried, shaking her head and causing water droplets to fly everywhere, "No, mom, wake up..."

She let out a huge sob and collapsed beside the wet corpse. The other cats from her Clan sprung across the river, starting with Icepaw. The white tom padded over to Sorrelpaw, sitting down beside her shaking form and licking her ears comfortingly.

"She can't be dead..." she shook her head even more, "No..."

…

 **A/N:** That was sadder than my dog seeing my suitcase and running off with her head low because she knows that we're leaving.


End file.
